If Elena Knew She Met Damon First From The Start
by tvdfancentral
Summary: What would Mystic Falls be like if Damon hadn't made Elena forget their first meeting? Not very different? Think again. Everything thing would be different. Now, it's always gonna be Damon. No more "Maybe If We Had Met First." None of that nonsense. (
1. Mr Mysterious

**When Damon and Elena First Met; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to-" Before he could finish, they heard the beeps of Elena's parents' car horn behind them. Elena whipped her head around to see the car - but before leaving, she wrote her cell number down on a sheet of paper, and slipped it in his pant pocket.

"Sorry Mr. Mysterious, but I have to go." Elena flashed him a smile, and walked off to her car.

"Wait! Elena!" But it was no use. She was gone. Oh well, what's one human knowing, anyway, right? Damon can get her later.

**A Few Days Later; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Hello?" Elena spoke into her cell.

"Hello, is this Elena?"

"Yes, who is this?" How odd. A random caller at 6 o'clock on a Thursday night.

"It's Damon. You know, Mr. Mysterious?" Oh of course. Elena had almost forgotten she'd given him her number.

"Oh, hi Damon. I guess you've found my number."

"Yes..." Was it too late to make her forget? Had she already told her friends of him?

"So, what makes you call?" Elena asked, trying to get him to the point.

"I was just wondering, would you like to meet me at the Grill? Say tomorrow after you get out from school?" Thank God I broke up with Matt, Elena thought.

"I would love to."

**Friday, After School; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Just wipe her clean and get on with the day, Damon thought while waiting for Elena to show. Ah, there she is.

"Elena! Over here!" He shouted across the Grill, waving her over.

After making her way to him, she said, "Hey Damon." Then smiled. "I'm really glad you called."

"Me too." Why not finish the date, then erase her. Really, no harm. Or maybe I don't have to anyway, it's not like she knows anything about me. Maybe I'll just take away this date, thought Damon.

After much laughter and fun, Elena went home, hearing Damon's last words to her; "We should do this again sometime."

**May 23; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"C'mon Dad, it's Saturday, why can't I go to Bonnie's?" Elena whined at her father while driving home from the store.

"Aunt Jenna is coming over and we need to clean the house. I told you earlier."

"But I can clean_ tomorrow!" _

"Elena, just listen to your father." Elena's mother said. But those were the last words Elena ever heard her mother say. Because right after that, their car flipped over the side of Wickery Bridge.

"Elena! Elena!" Wha-? Where was she? What had happened?

"Elena!" Is that Damon? Slowly, she coughed and opened her eyes.

"Oh, Elena. I thought you were dead." So did I, she thought to herself. Then suddenly she remembered. Her car just flipped over the bridge.

"Where's my Mom? And Dad?" She looked around. Did the ambulance take them already? And where was her rescuer? Then she noticed Damon was dripping wet.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. Your parents..."

"What? No! This isn't possible!"

"I could only lift one person out of the water. Plus your dad told me to get you. He refused to accept my help."

"But..." Then she couldn't handle it anymore. She fell into Damon's arms and cried her eyes out.


	2. Vampire

**First Day Of School; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"G2g 1st hr about 2 start" Elena texted to Damon right after running into a boy named Stefan. Right away he texted back.

"Skip" Oh Damon. Always trying to get me to spend the day with him.

"Cant. 1st day"

"So?" Why not? She'd already said hi to all her friends. For all the teachers know, she went on a summer vacation and still isn't back.

"Fine" She texted back with a smile forming on her face. Then she texted Bonnie, telling her she wasn't going to be there at lunch or history.

"Im waiting outside" This is just like him. So sweet. He always knew what she was going to do. Walking to the front entrance, she saw Stefan walking toward her.

"Elena? Hi." Darn, he wants to talk. I'll have to tell him I'm going.

"Oh hey, look I hate to be rude, but I've really got to be going."

"Oh, sorry." You could see the disappointment in his face. Poor boy probably thought she just didn't want to talk to him.

"No, it's fine. It's just, my boyfriend is waiting for me outside."

"Boyfriend? I mean, you're skipping?"

"Yes. Now I really must go."

"Goodbye Elena." But she way already gone.

"Hey sexy." Damon said, smiling up from his car.

"Hi Damon. Where are we off to?"

"It's a surprise." Typical Damon.

"Fine." She didn't bother arguing. She knew that whatever was planned would be fun.

"So how was your day at school?" Damon said, trying to mimic a parent as they drove off.

"All 15 minutes of it were great. But I left my car in the lot."

"ll handle it." And he would. He always did.

**8 P.M. That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia **

After going to the movies, lunch, his house, and dinner, they were now back at Damon's house, lounging on his bed.

"Elena, I love you." Damon said, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too Damon." Then they shared a passionate kiss.

"But, Elena?"

"Yes?"

Then sitting up, he said, "I need to tell you something..."

"Okay, shoot." Elena responded, now serious as well.

"Well, I just want you to know that I would never hurt you."

"Damon, what's going on? Tell me what you want to say."

"I... I'm not human." Elena didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So she threw a pillow at him.

"Damon! I thought you were going to say something serious!"

"I was, I mean, I _did._" What was he talking about?

"Damon..."

"I'm a vampire." Again with the foolish talk! But he sounded so serious.

"Damon, are you being serious? At first I thought you were joking, but then... But you were so serious about it. I'm trying to understand; what do you mean?"

"Look. Just don't be scared." He opened his mouth, and his canines extended, forming fangs.

That was when Elena fainted.


	3. Feeding

"Elena? Elena wake up." Elena was awake now, but she was too afraid to open her eyes.

"Your heartbeat just picked up. I know your awake." Dang. So he really must be then. A _vampire. _She sat up, and opened her eyes.

"Is it true?" Elena asked, hoping it was all a dream; though she knew it wasn't.

"Would I lie to you Elena?" He looked so sad; so sincere.

No, she almost said. But instead, "But you have. All this time. You never told me."

He looked hurt. "I had to know I could trust you! Elena, this secret, if it were to get out, could cost me my life."

She hadn't thought of it that way. "But you do now? You trust me?"

"With all my soul. Elena, you _changed _me. You gave me motivation to be a better person. For that, I owed you my love, and my trust. You now have both." She couldn't take it any longer. She wasn't scared, she never really was. she practically leaped forward, and his lips met hers. This was what love felt like. Tilting her chin up, she exposed her neck. She wanted him to feed.

"No, Elena. I can't" He began kissing her neck.

"Yes. Damon, _yes." _Suddenly, she felt two sharp pinches at her throat, and then she was in a world of pleasure. Their souls merged into one, and she could sense him in a whole new way. They were open. They were _free. _

_Elena, _Damon said, but not with words. Somehow, she could hear him with her mind.

_Yes, my love? _

_This shouldn't be happening. I'm taking advantage of you. And I haven't told you everything._

Then he started pulling away.

_No! _Too late.

"Damon." Elena said, and pouted.

"Elena, sweetheart, I can't take too much. Plus you really should know more about me."

"Fine." And then he explained it all. How to kill him, how he survives, how he was turned, and even about Katherine, which confused Elena. But right before he got to the part about Stefan, and that he, too, was in Mystic Falls, there was a man at the door.

"Damon? What are you doing? And who's that?" It was Stefan. What was he doing here?

"Brother, I'll be out in just a minute. If you could please walk out and shut the door, I'd be most appreciative." Brother?

"Damon, what's going on? Why did you call Stefan 'brother'?" What is happening, Elena wondered.

"Damon, is that _Elena?" _

"Get out, Brother. _Now!"_ Damon said.

"Stefan, I may not know why you're here, but I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone for just a minute." Elena said, trying to make sense of things. Stefan just looked at she stepped in to the light, he saw the two small holes,quickly healing on her throat.

"You _fed_ on her?" He sounded disgusted. "I should have known you would do this." Now looking at Elena, "You two have 5 minutes alone before I come back." Then he stomped out of the room.

"This is why I should have told you everything before our little... _Activity." _Damon said.

"So Stefan's your brother then?" Elena asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes. Stefan is my brother."

"So is he a..?"

"Yes. He's a vampire too."

"How many of you are there?" Elena asked. If there are already two, there could be more.

"Here? 2 as far as I can tell. All over the world. Thousands." Damon responded.

And then Stefan walked back in to the room. Crap. They had some explaining to do - Both of them.


	4. Maybe You Should Go Home

"Elena," Stefan said, looking at Elena, "Maybe you should go home now. It's getting late." Elena looked desperately at Damon.

"Elena can stay if she wants to. Anything you want to say in front of me can surely be said in front of her." He looked at her with an expression that said, "Happy?" She looked back at him and nodded with glee.

"_Anything? _What if I were to mention _Katherine?" _He said that is if it were meant to alarm Damon.

"What if you were?"

"C'mon Damon! It's not like you've told her that too! She wouldn't be so calm right now if you did." Why would I care, Elena wondered.

"Actually, I _have. _You see, Elena isn't like most girls. She's strong, and knows how to handle things." Damon said, his tone changing.

"So I suppose you've just told her everything you know? How to kill you?" Damon nodded. "About Katherine."

"Right again, Brother."

"So then how about how many lives have been lost because of _you." _That struck Damon like a bullet. But he recovered quickly. Elena didn't though. How many lives had been lost? She'd never thought of that before. If vampires had to drink blood to survive, sometimes they might take a little too much.

"That's behind me now Stefan. And I thought it was behind you too. You weren't always the good one Stef." With that, he led Elena out of the room, leaving Stefan alone.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Sort of a brotherly duel, just like the old days." He had a faint smile, but it faded quickly. "You know, he's right. It is getting late. Your Aunt will get worried." Elena didn't want to leave.

"I can just tell her that I'm staying the night at Bonnie's!"

"Maybe you should..."

"Should what?" Elena was confused. "Should stay here?"

"No. Stay the night at Bonnie's." The joy left Elena's eyes. "I'm sorry love, but I need to have a talk with Stefan, and I don't want you getting hurt." Elena frowned. "Come. I'll drive you to Bonnie's."

"Just bring me home." Elena said. She tried to be mad at him, but she couldn't. He just wanted to protect her.

"As you wish." He kissed her on the forehead, and they made their way to the car.

**11 P.M That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Elena walked into the house, trying to shut the door behind her silently. She hoped Aunt Jenna went to bed early.

"Elena? That you?" Came Aunt Jenna's voice from the other room.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Where were you? I tried your cell, but it went straight to voice-mail." Elena had turned her phone off, not wanting it to spoil her date with Damon.

"I'm sorry. I went to Bonnie's to study, and we lost track of time. Then when I was about to call, I realized my phone had died."

"Elena, since I'm tired, I'm just going to give you a _short _lecture. You can't stay out this late without calling. I know your phone died, but it shouldn't have. Keep it charged. Now I'm going to bed. I suggest you do too. You have school in the morning. Goodnight." Then she walked up the stairs into her room._  
_

"Night Aunt Jenna." And then she, too, went to bed.


	5. Questions

**The Next Morning; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Yes Bonnie... I'm _fine... _Yeah I'll try to be at school on Friday... Bye Bonnie... Yeah... Okay, see you soon." Elena said before closing her phone and setting it back down on her bedside table. She skipped school -again- that day because she wasn't feeling well that morning. But that wasn't exactly the truth. Sure she didn't feel _good, _but she could have gone to school. With all that had happened last night, how could she though? Maybe I'll text Damon, she thought. No, she couldn't... Or maybe... She got out her phone.

"We need to talk. Meet me at the Grill in half an hour." She sent the message to Damon - and Stefan. She looked at her clock. School should be over in about 20 minutes. She would have to get there fast. Thank God Elena had gotten dressed that morning, she thought she might go to school for 6th hour earlier, but had decided against it. She raced downstairs, grabbed her keys, and wrote a note for when Jenna got home from work, it said: "Went out. Be back around 8. Might spend night at Bonnie's though." Bonnie - always her excuse.

She got in the car, and drove to the grill.

**15 Minutes Later; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Oh hey Matt! I thought you were in school?" Elena said as she walked in, noticing Matt at the bar.

"Nah, not today. Boss said he'd give me a raise if I skipped and came in to work today. Why aren't you in school?" Matt questioned.

"Didn't feel well."She saw Matt look at her strangely. "Well I _was _feeling sick, but now I'm fine. Obviously."

"Oh, yeah." He smiled. "How about you take a seat?"

Elena frowned, "I can't I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Oh, okay then. See you later." Matt looked disappointing. Surely she was the first high-schooler to show up that day, with everyone else in school.

"Bye Matt." She smiled and walked away. She sat down at a booth in the very back, with no one around. Then Damon walked in. She headed directly toward her.

"Elena, listen, I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have fought with my brother, I shouldn't have fed on you,and I shouldn't have made you go home. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." Damon said, as soon as he walked in.

"Damon, it wasn't that big of a deal. Of course I forgive you." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "But I have to tell you something. I invited Stefan here too."

"You _what? _Why would you invited Stefan?" It was easy to tell how frustrated he was with her, though he refused to show it.

"Damon, I learn that you two are _vampires, _and you expect me not to want to talk to you? To both of you?" Elena responded. This had sounded like a good idea in her head, but now...

"Okay..." He said, cooling off. "I understand. Just know, Stefan still has feeling for Katherine - so did I until I met you, but Stefan doesn't know you like I do. He probably thinks you're like Katherine. And Katherine thought it fine to love two men at once - us. So that means he'll think the same of you. He'll try to seduce you, without even possibly meaning to."

Elena hadn't thought of that. "But you'll let me talk to him? And you'll stay here with us? _ Without _getting into another fight with him?"

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want." Damon replied.

"Is Stefan really like that? Does he judge others based on stuff like that?" Elena asked.

"No. I made him sound like a bad guy. He's good - better than me in the sense of goodness. But he has to remember what he is. He tries to act like he's just another normal teenager, and then when someone reminds him that he's not, he becomes almost depressed."

"Who becomes depressed?" Came a voice from beside them. Stefan.

"Hey little brother," Damon said, now smiling, "Care to join us?"

"I would love to." He replied, taking the seat on the side opposite of Damon. This is going to be a long night, Elena thought.


	6. How Many Lives Lost

**3 Hours of Talking Later; Mystic Falls, Virginia **

"Anything else?" Stefan asked Elena?

"One last thing," Elena said, "The other night, Stefan mentioned something about how many lives had been lost because of Damon. Now I realize that you're vampires, and sometimes you might accidentally take a little too much, but I want to know," Elena paused and glanced at Damon, who just raised his eyebrows, waiting for the question. Elena continued, "How many lives _have _been lost? Both of you." No one spoke. Damon and Stefan were now looking at each other instead of Elena. Stefan opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then closed it after a moments hesitation. It was Damon who ended up answering.

"No. You don't want to know." He said.

'Yes I do!" Elena was getting frustrated. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Fine." He said while Stefan sat silently. "Hundreds, maybe even thousands. For both of us." Elena looked disgusted, but then tried to be calm.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to know! But you said you could handle it, so I did. I told you. And now you sit here, looking at us like we're monsters. Well that's because we _are, _Elena. We're mythical creatures of the night that need blood to survive!" Once Damon was done speaking, he looked away from Elena.

"You think that's how I think of you? A monster? Damon, I just didn't know what to expect." She said, hoping to restore the balance.

"So you have no more burning questions to ask?" He said, still with a colder tone, but nicer.

"Damon, maybe we'd better not-" Stefan said but then was cut off by Elena.

"I do actually." What more could she possibly want to know after 3 hours of questions, Stefan thought.

"Go for it." Damon said.

_"Why?"_

"Why what?" Damon asked.

"Why did you kill?"

"Not _did, _Elena. _Do. _Why _do _I kill? And the answer? Simple; because I like it. It feels good. And you wouldn't understand, because you've never experienced the pain; the hunger, of craving human blood. Believe me, I've tried to stop. But the more I held it off, the hungrier I got. So when I decided to take a little drink from someone, I couldn't stop. And it felt so good that I just kept going. Feeding and feeding; killing and killing. And it's not just me. How about you go ask Mr. Ripper over there about his story?" Damon nodded towards Stefan, who seemed to shrink in his seat. "Go ahead Elena. Ask." Elena looked at Stefan.

" Ever heard of Jack The Ripper?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with- Oh God. No. You?" Stefan closed his eyes and nodded. And then it was Stefan's turn His turn to tell Elena about the story of his life. Recapping everything; about Katherine, his days as a Ripper, and even about Lexi; the vampire who had learned to control herself. By the time they were through, it was already 8. Elena texted her Aunt, apologizing for how late she was out. After saying goodbye to Stefan and Damon, and leaving them at the table together, Elena walked to the door.

"Bye Matt!" She called over to the bar.

"Wha? Oh, bye Elena!" Matt shouted back. Then she walked out.

The parking lot was dark and eerie. Just as she reached her car door, she felt someone's hand on her arms. She spun around to meet Damon's eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena. I love you." Before Elena could say a word, his lips met hers. She could taste the bourbon Damon had been drinking earlier. Intertwined together in the parking lot, tongues melding together, they hadn't a care in the world... Until Stefan interrupted them. Elena and Damon took a step back from each other and wiped their mouths. Damon looked at Stefan.

"Yes Brother? What was so important that it couldn't wait until later?" Damon said.

"Elena forgot her jacket. I thought I'd bring it to her." Stefan replied.

"Oh. Thank you." Elena said.

"How sweet of you." Damon said, grabbing the jacket from Stefan's hand and helping Elena in to it. "You can go now, Stefan."

"Goodbye Elena." Stefan said, and then he walked away.


	7. Experiments With Blood

**Friday of That Week; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Finally the weekend, Elena thought as the last bell rang. Stepping outside, the first thing she saw was Damon's red Ferrari pulled right up to the front of the school. Everyone was staring. Even Elena was. She had no idea that Damon was picking her up from school that day. Just as she was about to wave, Caroline ran up to her.

"Do you see that total hottie over there? Of course you do. Well, I think he's checking me out. I wonder what his name is. Any ideas?" Crap. Elena forgot to mention that she had a new boyfriend.

"Well, Caroline, he's actually my boyfriend." Elena said.

"Oh please Elena. Not to be rude or anything, but you couldn't get a guy like _that. _I'm not even sure if I could." She laughed.

"Thanks Caroline." Elena said sarcastically.

"Hey, sorry, but c'mon! You honestly think he would go for you? Whatever. Can you give me a ride today?" She asked.

"Can't." Caroline just stared at her, face getting red.

"Well why the Hell not? I saw you park your car this morning." Caroline was getting furious. She did that often though.

"Here," Elena said, dropping her car keys in Caroline's hands, "You can take my car home."

"Well who are you going to ride with? Bonnie's staying after school."

"I'm going with my boyfriend." She said as she started to walk towards Damon's car. When she got in, Damon greeted her.

"Hey there beautiful, I see your friend over there likes me. Wanna give her a good show?" He said.

"Sure, why not?" Then she smiled and they went in for a long sloppy kiss. As she pulled back, she smiled again, and then turned around to face Caroline.

"Bye Caroline!' She said as she waved her goodbye and Damon started the car. Caroline just stood there, her mouth gaping. Elena tried to hold in a giggle.

**6:30 P.M. That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Meet us all at the grill at 7. bring the hottie" Elena read. Of course. The text was from Caroline. She wanted to meet Damon.

"Hey Damon?" Elena said. They were snuggled up on the couch watching an old romantic movie. Damon didn't want to watch it, but Elena convinced him.

"Hmmm?" He responded.

"Caroline wants us to meet her and some friends at the grill. We don't have to-"

"Sure let's go." Damon said. Well that was easy, Elena thought.

"Well then we better get going pretty soon."

"Okay, you can sit here for another fifteen minutes. I need to go eat." Eat. Damon needed blood.

"No. Don't leave." She frowned. "Can't you wait?"

"Do you want me eating all of your friends, Elena?" He said with a smile.

"No... But you can eat me." He knew what she meant. Elena was always trying to get him to feed from her again, but he wouldn't do it.

"Elena..." He sounded less happy.

"At least give me a kiss then." Elena said. So he did. He leaned down and pressed his open mouth to hers. Their tongues almost danced with each other. It was heavenly. Then Elena did something out of lust and curiosity. She pressed her tongue against his canine until it extended. Damon lightly tried to pull away, but Elena wouldn't let him. She pressed her tongues against the fang - hard, until she tasted blood. He realized what she'd done, and tried again to pull away, but Elena's light grip on him made him want to stay. So he did. Drinking from her mouth. Then, once he'd taken a small bit from her, he bit his own tongue until blood was spilled. There they sat, Elena holding Damon's body to her, and Damon holding Elena's face. Their blood was mixing in their mouths, and as they swallowed, Elena couldn't believe that she was drinking blood. Damon had told her before that vampire blood tastes to humans as human blood does to vampires. This was a whole new experience for them both. The magical feeling of kissing, with the orgasmic feeling of drinking another's blood. Then, Damon pulled away for good, licking his lips. Elena sat mesmerized. They said nothing for a moment; just looking in to each other's eyes was enough. Then Damon spoke.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Elena finished for him. She glanced down at her phone. 6:53. She looked back up at Damon.

"I'll go get the car." He said, as if he read her mind.

**7:09 P.M. That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Sorry we were late, guys! We were... Busy." Elena said as she sat with Damon across from Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Vicki, and Matt.

"Well you're here now!" She said, putting on her cheery face. "So you really weren't kidding, Elena. You and him?"

"For almost a few months now." Damon piped in, grinning.

"Wow. Elena! You never told me!" Caroline squealed.

"You din't tell me either!" Bonnie added.

"Look, I'm sorry guys, but he and I really started becoming serious right after the crash, and by then, I had forgotten you didn't know." Elena said. Bringing up her parents' death was the easiest way to get people to shut up.

"It's really okay. Just next time tell us the gossip!" Bonnie said quickly, glancing over at Caroline.

Then Matt spoke up, "I really should be going; it's my shift. It was nice to meet you..."

"Damon." Damon said.

"It was nice to meet you, Damon. Bye Elena." He said as he walked away.

"Party pooper." Vicki said.

"Totally." Tyler chimed. "But we should probably go too."

"Aw, Tyler! But Elena just got here!" Vicki whined.

"Let's _go _Vick. I told my mom I'd be home by 8."

"But it's only 7!" Then Tyler bent down, and whispered something secret in her ear. The she stood up.

"You know, he's right, we probably should be going. Bye Elena. Bye Damon. Bye Caroline and Bonnie." Then she smiled and walked away with Tyler.

"Great. Just great. Now there's only four of us." Caroline said.

"Hey, if three's a party, four must be something." Damon said and smiled.

"You're right. We can deal with four." Caroline said, though she sounded very unenthusiastic.

The night was fun, and near the end of itn, Stefan slid in to the booth. Elena was now sandwiched between the two brothers.

"Hello Elena. Damon." Stefan said.

"Hi Stefan, what're you doing here?" Elena asked. She could already see Bonnie staring, and knew Caroline was wondering how Elena had managed to meet the two most attractive boys in Mystic Falls.

"I just thought I'd drop by."

"Well what a lovely surprise!" Caroline said, obviously hoping she could manage a date with Stefan.

"Actually, Stefan can't stay." Damon said, glaring at Stefan."And neither can we. Sorry. Goodbye ladies."Elena looked up at Damon, confused. Damon just shook his head, and started toward the door.

"Bye then I guess. See you guys on Monday." Elena said, pulling Stefan out the door with her. Once outside, Elena let go of Stefan.

"Damon, why did we have to leave?" Elena asked.

"Yes, why did we have to leave?"Stefan asked?

"Because it's already ten and I'd like to get Elena home. Don't you have bunnies to kill somewhere, Stefan." Stefan left.

"Damon. I don't want to go home yet." Elena started.

"I know, love. I'm taking you to my house. But we needed to get rid of Stefan, now he'll be out hunting all night. We have the house to ourselves. We can start out where we left off."

"That sounds like a great idea." With a quick text to Jenna, Elena and Damon got in the car, and drove the the house. Today was a good day, Elena thought.


	8. Strip Poker

**10 P.M. That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"There goes your shirt, Elena. You better start winning, or pretty soon, you'll be naked." Damon said with a smile. Apparently Elena wasn't too good at strip poker, though of course, Damon knew that from the start.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" While Elena was sitting there in her bra and underwear, Damon had his pants on.

One round later, Elena had lost once again. As soon as she'd realized something had to come off, she just looked at Damon.

"You win."

"Oh do I? From what I see, you still aren't naked. Those are the rules of the game, Elena." Damon said, with his usual smile.

"I have a better idea." Elena said, creeping closer to Damon.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Their faces were now inches from each others.

"This." She said, in a whisper as she leaned in for a kiss. Then they made their way to the bedroom, but not before Damon reminded her to take her bra off. He _did _win strip poker after all.

**The Next Morning; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Elena woke the next morning in Damon's bed, the covers wrapped around her body, concealing her nakedness. Last night was _amazing. _She realized Damon wasn't next to her. Then she saw a note on his pillow:

"Feeding.

Back soon after you wake up.

xoxo -D"

That explains it, Elena thought. Well she might as well get herself some food. As she looked around for her clothes, she realized most of her clothes were downstairs. Only her bra and underwear in the room. Oh well, she thought, it's a short walk downstairs. Slipping on one of Damon's shirts on over her bra and underwear, she walked downstairs to the table they had been playing poker at. There was her shirt, and her pants right beside it. Taking off Damon's shirt, she grabbed her own from the table. Before she put her shirt on, she heard a noise from behind her. Looking back, she saw...

"Stefan." She took a step back, startled.

"Oh, um, Elena. I, uh, I wasn't staring. I..." He looked down, cheeks turning red. Then Elena realized she still wasn't wearing clothes.

"Oh my God. I need to get some clothes on." Then she put her shirt on, with her pants following. "You can look over here again now." Taking a small glance over first, just to make sure, Stefan turned back around, and looked at Elena.

"Sorry, I didn't know you stayed the night." Stefan said.

"No, really it's okay. I mean, it's not like you knew I would be walking down the stairs half-naked." She tried to smile, but it came out as more of an insincere smirk. "Maybe I should go..."

"No. You don't have to. Of course, you can if you want to, but I won't kick you out or anything."

"Yeah, I'll just go. Tell Damon I said goodbye." She said, grabbing her shoes.

"Okay. Goodbye Elena." She took a few steps toward the door, then turned around, facing Stefan.

"Shit." She muttered. "My car is at home. Damon drove me here."

"I could drive you home. If you'd like, that is." Stefan said.

"I'd love that. Thank you." She responded, smiling.


	9. Party Time

**That Day; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Why did you leave before I got back?" Damon said, right as Elena picked up the phone to answer his call.

"I... Um... Well-" Elena started, not knowing how to say it.

"Forget it. I'll be at your house in 5. Open your window." Then he hung up. So Elena did as he said, she opened her window, and waited.

Five minutes later, Damon had jumped into her bedroom and was lounging on her bed. Elena closed the window.

"So. Last night." Damon said, and then grinned. "As great as it was, I'd like to know why you didn't stay for breakfast."

"Well... Stefan." That was all she could say.

"Stefan? Stefan _kicked you out?" _Damon asked.

"No! You see, all my clothes except my bra and underwear were downstairs, from last night. So went downstairs to get them and then..." Elena paused.

"And then what!?"

"Stefan was home."

"And he... He was downstairs?"Damon asked, obviously already knowing the answer. Elena nodded her head.

"That must have been interesting to see... Well it's all in the past now. I'll have a talk with my brother when I get home." Then a little smile. "Now, what are we doing today?"

"I don't care. Tyler Lockwood's party is tonight though."

"Lockwood?" Damon asked, then after seeing Elena nod, he said, "Sure then, we'll go."

**8 P.M. That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Stepping out of Damon's car, Elena and Damon walked around to the back, where the keg was. Walking into the party was like walking down a red carpet - so many questions.

"Hi Elena! How are you?"

"OhmiGod, is he your boyfriend? How long have you two been together?"

"What's his name?"

"Isn't he older?"

"Hey Elena!"

"Elena! Hi!"

"Damon is it? Oh, well than hi Damon."

Then finally, she heard Caroline, "Elena! Over here!" Caroline, Bonnie, Vicki, Matt, and Tyler were all standing there. As Elena and Damon made their way over to them, Stefan stepped in their path. Oh great, Elena thought.

"Stefan, do't you have bunnies to eat somewhere?" Damon said to him. Elena laughed. Now talking to Elena, Damon said," Oh you think I'm kidding? Stefan doesn't drink the people stuff." Elena just looked at Stefan.

"Anyway, Damon, why wouldn't I be here? After all, all the kids from _my _high school are here."

"Oh you guys just shut up! Come on Damon!" Elena said, pulling Damon to her friends.

"Hi guys!" Elena said, just now realizing that Tyler and Vicki were walking into the woods together, and Jeremy close behind.

"Hey Elena!" Caroline and Bonnie said in unison while Matt just waved.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Damon said, and walked away.

As soon as Damon was gone, Caroline asked, "So, how far have you gone with him." Before Elena had the chance to answer, Matt spoke up.

"I should probably get going. Bye guys." He said.

"Oh, bye Matt." Elena responded, disappointed.

"So how far?" Caroline repeated, getting impatient already. Elena looked over at Damon from across the yard. Elena knew he was listening to their every word. She just didn't know if last night was news to tell the public yet. Damon gave her a slight nod. That meant she could tell them. "Earth to Elena?"

"Sorry. Well, you guys promise not to tell anyone?" Elena asked them both.

"I would never!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"C'mon Elena! You know I'd never squeal!" Caroline said. "So tell us! It must be good if we're not allowed to tell." Caroline was beginning to act like she was a reporter who had to get all the details of the person she was interviewing.

"We. Had. _Sex." _Elena said, then glancing at Damon one last time and saw him smile.

"No way!" Caroline shrieked. "My little Elena is finally a woman!"

"Shut up he's coming!" Bonnie said. "But you'll call us later."

"Hello ladies. I'm back." Damon said as he handed Elena a drink and grinned. Damon had a grin that could knock a crowd full of woman dead. "Now who wants to party?"

Party to be continued...


	10. Party Time: Continued

**One Hour Later, That Night; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Whoa there Elena! Had a bit too much to drink have you?" Damon said as he laughed.

"I've only had a couple!" He voice was slightly slurred. Elena never used to be a party girl, Bonnie thought, until she met Damon. Just then, Damon whispered into Elena's ear. Elena's smile faded.

"Excuse us, we should be right back." Elena said, then walked away with Damon. Once Damon and Elena were away from the crowd, Damon repeated what he had whispered into Elena's ear.

"I hear something in the woods." He said.

"What do you hear? Can you tell? Is it dangerous?" Elena asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I think I heard a girl."

"A girl? So what? Plenty of girls go in the woods."

"She sounded like she was repeating something, as if she had just been compelled." Damon paused as he watched Elena think about it. Then she looked at him, scared.

"You're saying..."

"There's a vampire in the woods." He replied.

"Let's go stop him!" Elena said, looking determined.

"Elena, no. _You _can't just walk up to a vampire and kill it. You're not coming. I should be back in just a few minutes."

"Damon, I'm coming." Damon opened his mouth, about to speak, but Elena kept talking. "You know you can't stop me unless you hurt me."

"Fine." Damon said, defeated. "But remember, _stay behind me."_

After a short trip to the woods, their pace slowed down. Looking down, Elena saw a dead rabbit. Poor bunny, Elena thought. Just a few steps forward, they saw it.

It was Vicki Donovan, and she was being killed. There was blood dripping all down her body. Then they saw the man. There was a man - a vampire - sucking on her arm. Once the man realized Damon and Elena were there, he looked up, dropping the body. Elena saw Vicki's arm, where the man had been feeding, there was a huge slash, and blood was still pouring out. Then Elena looked at the man's face. It was Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena and Damon both whispered at once. The man - Stefan - made eye contact with her, than dropped to his knees, clearly upset with himself.

"What happened here?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

"I was feeding on a rabbit, when she appeared behind me. I compelled her to forget that she saw, but then I looked at her arm..." Stefan paused, looking at Vicki's arm. "Her arm was cut, I guess she cut it on a tree or something. The blood... It was so overwhelming. I decided one little taste couldn't possibly hurt. I lost control. Then you showed up." He looked up at Elena. "I'm sorry. I know she was your friend."

"_Was? _She's still alive though, isn't she?" Elena looked at Damon, who was now checking the girls pulse. He shook his head.

"There's almost no pulse. I'm sorry Elena." Damon said. Elena looked at Stefan.

"There is another way..." Stefan said, looking back at the body again. He was now making his way over to Vicki. He bit his wrist, letting the blood flow.

"Stefan, no!" Elena shouted.

"Stefan, don't do it." Damon said as he slowly crept toward Stefan. Then, as Damon lunged toward Stefan, Stefan put his wrist to Vicki's mouth, then snapped her neck.

"No!" Elena yelped. But it was too late. Vicki Donovan was going to become a vampire.


	11. Dear Diary: Elena's Feelings

"Oh God Stefan! _Why?" _Elena said, burying her face into Damon's chest. She would have fallen if it weren't for Damon supporting her.

Why the hell did you do that Stefan?" Damon now asked.

"It was the only choice. I took too much. She was going to die!" Stefan anger in his eyes had turned to guilt.

"You could have just given her a little of your blood and she would have been good to go!"

"No! It was too late, I took too much." Stefan looked at the body. "It was the only choice." He repeated.

"Then you should have let her _die!_ That's how it works. You're born, and you die." Stefan's face lowered. "Get her out of here before she wakes up." Damon said, now looking down at Elena, he could hear Stefan leaving with Vickie.

"Let's go sweetheart." He whispered to Elena. She looked up at him with her big eyes and shook her head slightly. Damon was confused. He tilted his head to one said and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"It's my fault." She said.

"No it's not. You didn't do anything."

"Exactly! I didn't do anything! I should have saved her!" Elena was now crying more.

"There was no way, and no one expected you to."

"Just take me home. please?" She asked. Collapsing again into his arms.

"Anything for you, love." He said and lifted her into his arms. He decided to take the back way to the car so no one would ask questions. Even if they did run into anybody, he could just say she drank too much. They made it to the car without a problem. Elena slept through the ride home. Once at her house, Damon carried Elena to her bedroom, thankful that Elena had invited him in months before. He set her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Elena. Now and forever." He whispered softly before leaving. He had a huge mess to clean up.

TheNext Morning (Sunday); Mystic Falls, Virginia

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while, but things have just been so crazy that I almost forgot about you. First thing you may not know: Vampires are thought first terrified me, but now, somehow, it makes sense. Don't ask me how, it just does. The only thing I know for sure anymore is that I love Damon. He is everything I've ever wanted. Then there's Stefan. I don't love him, obviously, but I do have feelings for him. Not feelings of love, but of sorrow. He loses control and he can't stop it. You can tell he hates that part of him. And honestly, I hate that part of him too. That part turned Vickie Donovan, who I've known since childhood, into a vampire. Speaking of her, I'm not even sure if she's completed the transition yet. Damon probably has it covered. There is only one thing I'm not sure of with Damon: Does he really care that much about people, like Vickie? Or is he doing it all for me? Not saying that would be a bad thing, but am I forcing him to be something he's not? Or am I helping him? Maybe he wants to change, he just didn't know how to. Well, if that's the case, then I'll be there every step of the way. He's my guardian angel. I should stop writing, I'm beginning to feel sick. Not throw-up sick, but just not feeling well. I think I'll go call Damon, ask him how Vickie's doing. Maybe she doesn't want to become a vampire. Maybe she's going to let herself die. Whatever the case, I know Stefan's going to do all he can to make it up to us._

_-E_


	12. Witches

_Dear Journal,_

_It's happening all over again. I couldn't stop myself. If there's one thing I envy about Damon, it's his control. I killed someone. I drained her so only a few drops of blood ran through her veins. Then I made it even worse. I turned her. I made her into a monster, just like me. Damon says he'll handle her transition, but I can't let him. He'll make her feed on humans. But I can teach her the right way. It's my fault she's like this, so I can't let her turn into something horrible. It's funny though how I talk about teaching people how to control their urges - to resist the allure of human blood - when I can't do it myself. I expect something out of others that I can't even live up to. I wonder how Elena thinks of me now. Does she wish me dead? Does she damn me to Hell? It really shouldn't matter to me. But it does. I'm starting to feel for Elena. Damon can't ever know; he'd stake me in the heart before I got the chance to explain. Although there's nothing to explain. I'm in love with my brother's girl._

_-S _

**The Next Day; Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"How is she?" Elena asked as soon as Damon opened the door.

"She hasn't woken up yet. It takes some time. But when she does wake up, she'll thirst for human blood. You should leave until I get her under control. It will be safer that way." Damon said, glancing at Vicki's motionless body that lay on the couch in the other room.

"Damon. Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." Damon didn't look sure. "Plus, who do you expect her to drink from when she wakes up?" Elena smiled and brushed past him through the door.

"No. Elena, I can't make you leave, but I can make sure she doesn't drink from you. It's not happening. She could _hurt _you."

"Damon. It'll be fine! You never hurt me. And it feels so good to have you drink from me. Believe me, I'll be fine." Elena said, in attempt to persuade him.

"It's not always like that, Elena. In fact, it's never been like that before. It doesn't feel good to have the life pulled out of you. What happens when we do it is... _Special." _

"Fine. But if she can't drink from me, then who?" Elena looked at Vicki then back at Damon.

"No one." Came Stefan's voice from the stairs.

"Hello brother, glad you could join us. Now leave." Damon said to Stefan as he made his way down the stairs.

"Vicki won't be drinking from anyone. I made her a vampire, so I get to decide what happens with her." Stefan looked very serious.

"That's not how it works." Damon responded.

"Damon, maybe we should let him. It _is _his fault." Elena said, making Stefan wince.

"Fine. Do it your way brother. Just know, that when you screw up, I won't be there to help you." Damon said as he took Elena by the hand. Now looking at Elena, he said, "I'm afraid I'm bust today."

"Why?" Elena asked, and out of the corner of her eye saw Stefan carrying Vicki upstairs.

"Oh nothing exciting. Just trying to find out what this secret council is all about."

"Secret council?" Elena asked.

"There's a rumor going around that this town has a secret team of people that kill vampires. I'm investigating." Damon smiled."So what will you be doing in my absence?"

"I'm going to Bonnie's. I promised her I'd hang out."

"Good. Do you need a ride?"

"I should be fine. Thanks. See you later." Elena said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Bye, love."

Once she got to Bonnie's, they headed straight to Bonnie's room.

"I have to show you something, and you can't tell _anyone." _Bonnie said, sitting on her bed.

"Okay, I promise. Now what is it?" Elena asked.

"Sit down." Elena sat across from heron the bed. "And give me that pillow." Elena handed her the pillow and watched as she ripped it apart, letting the feathers fall the the bed.

"Bonnie, what are you-"

"Shhhh. You know how Grams was saying crazy stuff about me being psychic? Well watch this!" Bonnie held up her hands and closed her eyes. Elena sat patiently on the bed. Soon enough, the feathers started floating! Floating!

"Bonnie! Are you doing that?" Elena asked in wonder.

"Yes. It's all true Elena. Everything. I'm a witch."

"You must be doing something to them! Magic isn't..." Elena stopped herself. She was about to say magic isn't real, but after learning vampire were real, this really wasn't much to take in. "You're a witch." Elena grinned, and so did Bonnie.

"I am!" Elena and Bonnie hugged.

"Oh Bonnie this is great!"

"Elena, you have to be sure you won't tell anyone. Especially not Damon. I get bad feelings about him."

"Bonnie... He's a good guy."

"Just promise me Elena?"

"I promise." Bonnie started to smile even bigger. "On one condition." Bonnie's smile quickly faded.

"What?"

"You have dinner with me and Damon."

"Elena..." Bonnie started to refuse.

"Please Bonnie? Just one dinner, that's all."

"Fine." They both began to smile again as Bonnie moved the feathers around the room.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll keep this one short, since I already wrote earlier. _

_ Bonnie is a witch. A real live witch with powers and everything. The problem is, she made me swear not to tell Damon. I tell Damon everything. In the little time I've known Damon, he already knows me better than Bonnie does. Which makes me feel even worse. Bonnie has trusted me with her biggest secret, but I can't trust her with mine. Now I'm keeping secrets from everyone. I can't go on like this. First I'll talk to Damon. Ask him if it' alright to tell Bonnie. It's going to be tough to convince him, but it might work. Then, after I tell Bonnie that, she'll have to let me tell Damon that she's a witch. I wonder if Damon's ever met a witch. Did he even know witches existed? We'll find out soon enough._

_-E_


	13. I've Got A Secret

"Damon, can you come over?" Elena asked Damon over the phone.

"Sure, of course. Why?" Damon answered, finished the last drop of a blood-bag. He missed drinking it from the veins, but Elena frowned upon it, so he didn't.

"I need to ask you something." Elena sounded almost uneasy.

"Why can't you ask me over the phone? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! I'd rather rather talk with you in person."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." Damon knew he shouldn't be worried, but he was.

"Okay. Bye, love you."

"I love you too, Elena."

Elena's door flung open.

"Damon." She barely whispered. She sometimes forgot how stunning he looked. He sat on the bed next to her.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, love?" Damon smiled lightly.

"It's Bonnie." Damon looked confused. "I want to be able to tell her everything, like I used to."

"So tell her everything..."

"No, Damon, _everything."_

"Oh... That..." He was just starting to understand. He didn't want to let anyone know of his secret, but he had to think of Elena.

"Look, I know I shouldn't even be asking, because I know that I can't tell anyone, but I just thought-" Damon cut her off.

"Can we trust her?" He asked.

"What?"

"Can. We. Trust. Her?" He asked again.

"Yes. Absolutely. I would trust her with my life."

"Then you can trust her with mine." He knew he was going to regret saying that.

"Oh _thank you _Damon!" She lunged at him for a hug.

**Later That Day: Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"Hi Elena. I didn't expect to have you come over again so soon. I thought you'd be with Damon or something."

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"About coming over?"

"No. About Damon."

"Oh... Okay..." They went to Bonnie's bedroom.

"Did your Grams ever talk to you about vampires?" And then it began. The introducing of innocent ears to vampires. After Elena finished, she only said one thing.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know? You know what?"

"I knew Damon was a vampire. Stefan is too." Elena's mouth gaped. "They've been here for hundreds of years, I was wondering how long it would take you to tell me. I figured the whole witch thing would do the trick."

"Well why didn't you just _tell _me?"

"I guess I still wanted to hear what you would say."

"Well now there's something I have to ask you."

"You want to tell him I'm a witch."

"Yes."

"He probably already knows. He knew about us when he lived here in 1864. Why don't you ask him? If he doesn't, you can tell him." Bonnie and Elena smiled.

"Thanks Bonnie. See you soon!"


	14. Dinner Party: Part One

"A witch? Doesn't surprise me." Damon said, in response to Elena telling him about Bonnie. "The Bennett witches have been around longer than I have. Back in 1864, I knew one of them, her name was Emily. She was a friend of Katherine's."

"Don't witches, like, hate vampires?" Elena asked.

"Well, yes. But we can learn to cope with each other."

"Oh. Well that's good, because you, Bonnie, and I are having dinner together tonight." She said quickly. She had no idea what Damon's reaction was going to be.

"Tonight won't work."Elena's face dropped, and she opened her mouth, about to say something. Before she could say anything, Damon reminded her, "Have you forgotten about Vicki?" Oh. She _had_ forgotten.

"Please Damon? It was hard for me to get Bonnie to agree to this, she might back out if we don't do it now!"

"Why does it matter so much that we have a dinner?" Damon knew the answer to the question right after the words came out of his mouth. Elena wanted all of her friends to like each other.

"Because you and her don't seem to like each other very much, and we need to change that! I would invite Caroline, but she likes you a little _too _much."

"Jealous, are we?" Damon kiddedas he put his arm around her shoulder. "I guess we can do the dinner tonight." He kissed the top of her head and strolled off into the other room. Elena took out her phone and called Bonnie.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena replied enthusiastically.

"So, why did you call, Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"We're having dinner with Damon tonight."

"No."

"You agreed to it! You said if I didn't tell Damon then..." She stopped talking. She _had _told Damon.

"You told Damon, that broke our agreement." Bonnie said calmly.

"But..." Elena tried to think of a reason to keep the dinner. "You said he knew anyway! So I didn't even really have to tell him!"

"Elena, you still told him."

"After you said I could!"

"Fine. I'll do the dinner. I'm only agreeing to this because I know you'll find a way to convince me anyway." Elena always won the arguments. "But it will be at your house, not his."

"Okay awesome! Bye Bonnie, see you soon!" Without bothering to wait for Bonnie to say goodbye, or to give her a time, she hung up before Bonnie could change her mind.

_Dear Journal,_

_It seems it's going to be tougher than I thought to get Vicki under control. She won't drink the animal blood. She's very stubborn. I've got her locked in the basement cellar, it's the only place I can keep her without taking away the safety of others. She doesn't listen to me when I tell her to stay away from the vervain. When I first put her down there, she was so angry that she tried to rip the vervain out. He hands burned so badly that I ended up giving her a human blood bag to ease the pain. She quit the yelling. She yelled up to me all the time for the first few nights. I'm trying to teach her to get used to animals, but it's hard because she can't go outside. I should find a witch to make her a daylight ring. Maybe the Bennets still have some witch blood in them..._

_- S_

Elena had all the plates set on the dining room table. She didn't know why she's set it out, since they were ordering pizza anyway, but she felt like she should. Damon was already here, he had just convinced - not compelled - Jeremy to go to a friend's house. Elena watched him pull out as she saw Bonnie's car pull in. As Bonnie walked toward the house, Elena shot Damon a look. Not a mean look, just one that said "be nice or I'll kill you." Bonnie rang the doorbell and Elena shouted for her to come in.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie said, stepping in with a smile. "Damon." She nodded in his direction. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza is on it's way." Maybe this would be a better night than she had thought. As long as no one spoke about vampires, witches, or anything of the supernatural sort, everything would be fine. It would save things from getting too awkward.

Just then, Damon decied to speak up. He said exactly what Elena had hoped he wouldn't. "So, you're a witch."

To be continued...


End file.
